1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic transmissions and more specifically to the General Motors Inc. type 700R4 automatic transmission.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The GM 700R4 automatic transmission is a well built four speed automatic transmission that is equipped with a lock-up converter. Under normal driving conditions, as the transmission cycles from gear to gear, slippage, that is, the total time required to apply a band or clutch has been optimized to effect a soft shift feel that is generally well accepted by the driving public. The transmission is capable of withstanding the torque and horsepower of all past and present models of GM cars and trucks. In some cases, however, GM's vehicles are modified for uses such as heavy towing, off road racing, dragsters, and track racing.
Corvette and Camero are registered trademarks of the General Motors Corporation.
As a service to this market, GM provides many components intended to improve the performance of their cars and trucks. Using these components, the power output of the engine can be enhanced, suspension and handling improved, and the gears in the differential may be optimized for the particular end use of the vehicle. Under these harsh conditions, the durability of the 700R4 transmission may become questionable. GM does not provide a component list for improving the performance or ruggedness of the transmission.
Modifications to improve the performance of the GM 700R4 automatic transmission is a well established art. For example, in the kits commercially offered by B&M Automotive Products, Art Carr Performance Transmission Products, and Mr. Shift.RTM. from Research Co. However, all of the currently available performance improvement kits contain proprietary components which augment or replace original General Motors components.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is to provide a performance improvement kit which utilizes only General Motors components.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that the modified transmission is more durable and will last longer than an unmodified transmission.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.